Raven's Crush Book Two: A Shout for Mother
by chilmaster20
Summary: Book two of Raven's Crush. When Whisper and Raven are grown, the Titans disbanded, and the children grown, Dick (NightWing) calls on the original team once more. But Rachel (Raven) is away and in trouble. Will Whisper find and rescue her? Find out in this thrilling tail. Fluff might be included in later chapters.
1. Birthday Party

**Thanks for waiting everybody. I've had this on my mind for a while now, and I now present Raven's Crush Book Two: A Cry for Mother. For those of you who haven't read it, please read Book one, it'll help you understand the background to Whisper's story. To all those who commented on my last book, thank you. Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Whisper and the children though.**

**Now on to the story!  
**

* * *

"Jay, cut that out, you know it bothers your sister when you tinker with her things." I said, trying to separate the two quarreling twins from their nagging and fighting.

"Dad! Jay won't stop touching my face." Ruby complained.

"I'm not doing anything!" Jay responded. "She's just complaining again."

"If you two don't stop messing around with each other, so help me, I will turn this car around and neither of you two will be going to Dick's son's birthday. God only knows what that kid goes through. Dick is always at work, and Koriand'r is ruling over the planet Tameran. That kid never gets family time."

"Dad! Ruby is poking me now."

"You have powers for a reason Jay. Use them. Do what ever it takes to get you two to get along."

I saw a flash of black in the rear view mirror. Ruby was asleep, and Jay was looking out the window. He had put her to sleep, or atleast made her become tired.

There was quite a few minutes of driving before Jay spoke what was on his mind. "Dad. Will mom be there?"

"I don't know Jay. She was supposed to call you two this morning if she wasn't coming. I'll assume that she'll be there."

"I miss mom."

"I know you do. Just relax and we'll be to Jump City before you know it." It was a four hour car ride from where our mansion was located to Jump City. I don't know why we lived so far from friends. Maybe it was the scenery. Maybe it was my new hobby. I enjoyed bird watching now. My favorite bird was the raven, and how it represents death and decay. Totally opposite from what Raven meant to me. To the kids.

Time flied by as I drove to Jump City. The kids fell asleep half way into the drive. But they were only six. That was expected.

But as I got towards the Tower, just as I could see it while we were driving on the main coastal road, my thoughts turned to Raven. Our relationship was falling to pieces. She was out saving the world, and other worlds, with the Justice League while I decided to become a stay at home father. I couldn't have my children be raised by some nanny all the time. So she was always off, protecting innocent lives.

Our love life has fallen to shambles. With her always off, having sex became a thing of the past. I mean, we get to have it every once in a while, but not enough for either of us. At some times when we're together, I feel as if she's not attracted towards me anymore. She has reverted back to her normal, gothic self. She said that it was to bring out the memories we had when we were teenagers. But I liked the way she was after the Titans disbanded.

I haven't seen Raven for four days now. She was off in the United Kingdom, saving it from the likes of an alien or some super villian. She was supposed to call this morning, like I said if she wouldn't be coming to the party. Everyone would be there, except Starfire. I couldn't wait to see how the Titans had developed after our disbandment.

I had heard from Raven that almost everyone has children. Cyborg and BumbleBee still are thinking of ways to concieve. Beast Boy and Terra have a daughter. NightWing and Starfire have a son. Raven and I have twins.

They would all be there at Thomas's party. It would be fun to get al the kids together.

I pull into the driveway of the elequate manor. There were many cars there. I spotted the T-car. Cyborg and BumbleBee were already here. I spotted a new car that I had never seen before. It was a Lotus Elipse. Green. A lively young blonde stepped out. She was wearing a white ruffled blouse and black khakis. She looked like she was a lawyer or something. Out followed a young girl with blonde hair and green highlights. Her mouth was open. She had fangs. The older woman must be Tara, and the little girl was her daughter. But where was Garfield. Or as he's now known, Changeling.

I got out of the Dodge Durango. Jay woke up almost immediatley. Ruby on the other hand, was fast asleep.

"Jay. Wake your sister." He did as he was told, taking the spell that he had used off of her. She awoke saying 'Are we there yet?' She rubbed her eyes as the drowziness faded, and got out of the four door sports vehicle.

Tara noticed us and walked over with her toddler. She held the toddlers hand all the way. "Able? Able Albert?" I nodded. She hugged me and screamed. "It's been such a long time. How long has it been?"

"Just about five years. Who's the girl?"

"Oh. This is Garfield and I's daughter Lucy. Lucy Logan. Our little Tiger."

"How old is she?"

"She's only two. I hadn't had enough time to begin to think of a family back then, what with Garfield dragging me all over the world and what not." she said as she picked up the two year old. She kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, do you know who's inside?"

"No, I just got here myself. But if I had to guess, I'd say that Victor and Bee should be inside. Hey, is Garfield here?"

"No, he's not. Last minute mission with the Justice League. Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know, but she should be here soon. She said she would call if she couldn't come, and I haven't recieved any word from her." Tara looked disappointed. "But hey, we're not here to socialize with friends. We're here for Thomas's birthday party. Now, do you mind if we go inside?"

"I don't mind." She and I walked up to the front door. An older woman opened the door, whom I assumed was Thomas's nanny. She welcomed us in, and I gestured for Tara to go in first.

"Ladies first." I said. She walked inside with Lucy in her arm. I turned back to Jay and Ruby. They were talking amongst themselves and playing in the grass. "Jay! Ruby! Don't forget to get your gifts out of the car!" I shouted, startling Jay, who had been meditating. They got up and got into the trunk of the Durango.

The first thing that I noticed when I walked inside was the immense size of the place. It had to be as big as the inside of Batman's cave. The place looked like a palace, with enormous paintings of Dick and Koriand'r and Thomas. A chandelier hung from the ceiling.

There was a staircase in the lobby that I assumed lead up to the bedrooms. On my left was a picture of all of the teen titans when things were right in the world. There also was a picture of Koriand'r in a beautiful purple knee length dress. On the other side of her was a picture of whom I assumed to be baby Thomas.

"Right this way please." the nanny said politely. She led us into the large library part of the manor, where Victor, Bee, and Dick were waiting with Thomas playing with his toys near the fireplace, which was out.

"Who's that handsome young man?" Victor said aloud, as he gazed upon me. "It can't be the man who swept the lovely Rachel Roth off her feet and gave her two beautiful children. How you doin Able?"

"Pretty good Victor." Bee stepped out from behind the mammoth, and immediatley I noticed that she was different. "Is she...pregnant?"

"Yup. Artificial insemination." Victor said, proudly.

"We couldn't have one with Victor being the way that he is, so I decided to get the operation done." Bee added. She was about to continue, but I put up my hand infront of her.

"I think I have enough information on that subject."

Victor looked over to my right. Tara stood there, Lucy in arm, smiling. "Why Tara. Who is this little princess?"

"This is Lucy."

Victor placed a metal finger on the girl's head, and ran it down her cheek. Lucy noticed, and bit Victor's finger. She nibbled on it while growling. Victor smiled. "Well, she definatley is her father's daughter. I'm surprised that she's not green like Gar."

"Lucy! Bite on your chew toy. Not Uncle Victor's finger." She picked up a wooden toy with plenty of bite marks to indicate that this was Lucy's teething toy, and gave it to Lucy. The toddler took the toy from her mother and stuck it in her mouth. "I'm sorry Victor. She's more in touch with her animal side than other kids. She gets that from Gar."

"Where is the little grass stain?" Victor teased.

"He couldn't come. The Changeling had an urgent mission in Peru. Justice League issued." Tara replied, looking saddened at this fact.

"Able!" I heard Dick's voice from the doorway. "Theres a sorry sight for sore eyes. Come here yah big lug." He came up and shook my hand. "Follow me." I followed him to the base of the stairs. Jay and Ruby came running in with their presents for Thomas. Dick eyed them and said, "Right in the library you guys." He pointed to the general direction, and off they walked.

"So, whats up Dick?" I asked. I knew something was up when he looked around.

"I'm getting the original team back together." he said. "Theres been trouble with ex-Titans disappearing while on missions. Aqualad, HotSpot, and others have been sent out on missions and haven't returned."

"But why get me involved? It's not like I was a part of the original team. Nor is Tara. What will you do about Koriand'r?"

"I don't know as of yet. Look, I need you because you were the only one whom Raven confides in now. Did she say as to where she was going?"

"Why don't you just ask Batman, or Superman?"

"Because, they're out on a mission with Green Lantern. I need the information Whisper."

"Now that's a name that I thought people would forget." I thought it over, and with a few cons, I began to shake my head. But I was fueled by a younger version of myself to the thrill of a mission. "Allright, I'll do it. But promise me this. You'll enjoy your son's birthday party before you go."

"I promise. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for Thomas." And with that, we walked back into the library. Jay was reading a book that he had gotten from the shelves, and Ruby and Lucy were playing with girly toys that she probably created out of use of her powers.

I walked over to Victor. "Yo, Vic." I said secretively. "Do you know what Dick is planning to do?"

"Yes Able. He told me when I got here."

"Allright. As long as you know."

The rest of Thomas's birthday consisted of alot of talking, playing games, and cake and presents. Thomas ended up getting a new game system from Victor and Bee. Tara and Lucy gave Thomas an iPod with all of his favorite heavy metal bands programmed into it. Jay ended up giving Thomas a series of books, and Ruby gave him a invention that she had created herself. The purpose was for search and siesure, a reconisance drone. I did not bring a present with me. However, I was planning on giving Thomas something.

Thomas was five, and had all the physical strength that Koriand'r possesed. He also was really into racing games. He loved his father's motorcycle. I had studied Dick's famous T-cycle when I was amongst them as a Teen Titan. On many occasions, I had helped repair it. I knew every component in that bike.

I placed my hands on the floor. I focused all my energy into my palms. From the ground came two motorcycle tires. They stood in place. Upon them came the shocks, the steel of the bike frame, and finally, the bike itself. I had created a perfect replica of Dick's motorcycle. However, it was just a tad bit smaller for an eight year old.

After the party was over, Dick and Victor took me aside and I told them exactly where Rachel had headed. London, England.


	2. Imposter

I looked at the large clock tower across the square. The time read almost noon. Able and my babies would be on their way to Jump City for Thomas's birthday by now. I hadn't planned on calling earlier, because I thought that my mission would be over by two.

I looked at the photo of the four of us that I kept in my now white robe. It had James and Ruby on their second birthday, the year after the Teen Titans had disbanded. The following year, I had been inducted into the Justice League. Able had on his black eyepatch, and was smiling in the photo. Back then, we were just as in love as we had ever been. Now, I fear that things may get a little more tricky in our marriage. If I didn't do something soon, I fear that we'll end up in a divorce, something neither of us wanted.

Green Arrow and I had tracked this monster for days. Time was of the essence, as the creature seemed interested in England's acedemic brains and military geniuses. We had tracked it down to this courtyard, where it came and went from the sewer lines. It was obviously stationed down there, and was extremely fast. It could travel from downtown to the industrial section of the city in a matter of seconds.

"Are you ready for this Raven?" Green Arrow asked me as we came upon the sewer manhole. I put the picture away and took a deep breath. I stared down at the manhole, which Green Arrow was prying open.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a low, muted tone. I missed home, missed my babies. I had not seen them for more than a day or two at a time, and never on weekends. I could tell that they constantly missed me, for when I was there, they clung to me like a catipillar on a leaf. In truth, I missed them alot as well.

We climbed down the manhole into the sewer system. It was dark, and the only light came from above. Green Arrow took out some custom flashlight from his pocket. He flashed the light in the direction that we had to travel. The path led to the main sewer system, and what we hoped to be the creatures domain.

"Can you sense it?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'll try." I focused on the sewers. I felt a strong brain functioning from the sewer system on the right, down the flow of the sewer. I pointed to the right. My charm bracelet that Able had bought me for our anniversary last year jangled with my jeweled braces. I pushed aside the thought of my family for now, just as I always do. But the thoughts would return. Eventually.

"Thinking of your family?" Green Arrow asked. Even though he wasn't a empath, he knew what I was thinking about. I brought my hood up aroung my head, the inner white fabric rounded out the center of my vision.

"How do you stand it Green? How can you stand to be away from your family for so long?" We started down the path of the sewage line.

"Well, I don't make it an official duty to be away from family." he said. I try to make up for lost time by doing special things for them. I still dont think they appreciate me to my full potential, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"I see your point. But tell me this; why join the Justice League in the first place if you have family?" He knew this question was for myself as well as him, but all that he said was this.

"We all have our reasons for joining the Justice League." With that, we both stopped talking.

We followed the psycic trail of the beast for a few hundred meters. We entered a large room filled with septic tanks and purifying drums or whatever they're called. We stepped inside the sewage treatment plant, and were surprised that we saw nothing. The pinpoint of psycic energy was in this spot, but nothing was to be seen. We walked around the plant for a few minutes, and decided to declare it clean.

Several moments later, I felt activity again. It came from behind us. I turned around and watched the scenery behind us. I saw a shadow move in the background.

"Green. We've got company."

They were everywhere. They were tiny little creatures, not like the one that we've been tracking. They had circular heads and were disproprtional. They had tiny little legs, and average sized arms. They're heads came into two points on the top, looking like horns, but they weren't. They're eyes were small and black, like a doll's eyes. A few of them were slightly larger than the others, probably a dominance thing.

They just waited there, like they were waiting for a signal. With powers at the ready, I searched the crowd for the leader. The smaller creatures all seemed to have the same mind, or were being controlled by the same mind.

Out stepped a larger creature. It had a ovular head and a long lanky body. It looked like a human, but I knew it wasn't. The creature had a chisled chin, with long hair, and a beard. It was a small beard, like Able now had. At first, i thought it was Able, but Able has three eyes. This creature only has two.

Green Arrow had a strange look in his eyes. He obviously saw something different than I did. This creature could obviously appeal to one's desires. It could sense that I missed my family. I wondered what the creature truly looked like. The thought scratched at the back of my mind.

The creature that had stole my husband's looks raised it's left hand. It's eyes glowed a brilliant emerald green. My mind became flooded by a voice. A deep menacing voice that reminded me of my father's voice. "Welcome home."

My mind became fuzzy and numb. I could feel Nevermore colliding with reality. I lost my vision for a moment, only to come to in Nevermore. All of my emotions were there to greet me. Joy, Sorrow, Pain, Fear, all of my emotions were standing there, awkwardly standing there, staring up at the sky. A dark shadow covered the sky. I tried to get back to reality, but something kept me in Nevermore. I was trapped.


	3. Shouter

It turns out that Rachel never made it. She was either tied up in a fight, or she was in trouble. But what was I to do? I couldn't just leave the kids at home and fly to England. Besides, Cyborg and NightWing would cover it. If Rachel was in trouble, then she would be well at hand with Dick and Victor.

And besides, I had quit the hero business. The Justice League already had enough members. There was no way that they would ever call on me to go on missions or stuff like that.

Jay and Ruby were reading and tinkering in the back of the car respectively. I was focused on the road, driving from Jump City to our little mansion in the woods. It was located on the east coast near the border of Canada. The scenery was beautiful. We lived on a large pond. I would sit down by the pond with Rachel and watch the red-winged blackbirds while Rachel sat there and talked with me about her missions and what she wanted to do and other stuff like that. We didn't do that much anymore, and I missed that.

"Daddy. What's the difference between Mommy and you? Why aren't you guys both heroes?" Ruby asked.

I was dissapointed that she would bring this up. I could tell that she was angry for Rachel not being at Thomas's party, and most importantley, for not calling like she usually does. I sighed and looked at her in the rear view mirror. I then said something that we both didn't need to hear.

"You'll have to ask your mother about that."

We arrived home at almost eight. The kids were passed out in the car. I picked them both up, and carried the hooded Jay and the slumbering Ruby into the mansion. I carried them both up to their shared bedroom, which was seperated by a thin curtain. They enjoyed their privacy, even though they were still young. I turned out the light, and closed the door just enough so there was a thin line of light from the hallway going into the room. I always left the door like that, just in case one of them had to get up and go to the bathroom.

As I went downstairs to read a book in the privacy of Rachel and I's bedroom, a thought occured. Rachel would, no matter what, answer her old communicator. The one she was given as a Titan. I walked towards the dresser and found the switch in the back of my prized antique spartan spear. I flipped the switch, and the closet began to move upward from it's resting point. When all the motion stopped, an elevator door opened where the walk-in closet's door had just been. I quietly walked into the elevator and showed a camera my finger. It scanned my finger, and quietly the door closed. I moved down very quickly and very quietly for a moment or two.

When I stepped out of the elevator, I was guided to a room by a single hallway. It looked barren, but I knew what room this was. I went over and turned on the lightswitch. Panels in the walls flipped and dropped to reveal all of Rachel and I's old cime fighting gear. I glanced at her old outfit, and got lost in nostalgia for a couple of minutes. After snapping back to life, I strolled over to my old clothes and opened the secret compartment below it. Inside were many things, including my old Titan communicator.

"Whisper to Raven. Whisper to Raven. Come in my love." No response. I opened it up to activate the camera. I could see Rachel's face, but she had a blank stare when she looked down at me. I was suspicios, so I used a code word that we often used when she was away on missions and I had something important to tell her. I stared at the screen and said, "RedJay."

She kept looking at me with the blank expresion. "What? Who are you?" she said in a multi-layered voice. I knew just then that she was in trouble. I shut the communicator off and put it in my pant's pocket. I rushed to the elevator, switching off the light in doing so, and hurried up to the room.

I ran right for the kid's room. Jay was my target. His powers were much like his mother's, and right now, I needed them.

I didn't bother being quiet. I burst through the door and went over by Jay. I pushed him on the shoulder until he woke up. Ruby also awoke, but she was never a deep sleeper anyway.

"Dad, what is it?"

"Jay. I need you to synch up with your mother. I think she might be in danger. Can you do that for me? Just try to reach her mentally, I know where she is physically."

"Yeah, I'll try. But I need to concentrate for a minute or two. I'm not as good as mom is."

He meditated for a few minutes. He began floating in midair, and kept reciting the same incantation his mother uses. He frowned when he came down. "I can't reach her. Dad, what's happened to her?"

"I think your mother's been brain washed Jay."

"Brainwashed!" Ruby said from across the bed. She looked worried.

"What are we going to do Dad?" Jay asked. That was a very good question. I kneeled on the floor, pondering this for a few moments.

"Jay, grab your robe and your books on the human brain. Ruby, grab whatever you need for a few nights and get downstairs. You too Jay. I'll be back in a little bit." With that, I raced of down the stairs to Rachel and I's room, where I went down the elevator and into the room where my old stuff was. I took everything I could carry. My outfit, one of my best swords, and, my mask. I looked at it with noostalgia.

The children did good and met me in the living room. Jay had his books and robe, and Ruby had an eyepatch, beanie, and another outfit I'd never seen before. I took them into a secret room in the top of the house. That's where my Whisperer was stashed. I had also been working on a bigger ship for emergencies. I was just glad that all of the components were finally installed and secured on it.

Standing on it's side, it looked like a giant game console's controller. It was supposed to be a bigger version of the Whisperer, but it took on it's own personality when I took it for a test drive last weekend. It roared through the sky like a jet. Unlike the Whisperer, which hardly made a sound at all.

"What is that daddy?" Ruby asked. She tugged onto my sleeve and stared up at me. Her single red eye glistened in the dim light of the 'launch bay.'

"This," I said with pride in my voice, "Is the Shouter. It's a ship I custom built to hold our entire family plus six in case of an emergency. We're going to use it to go find out what kind of trouble your mother's in."

"Why can't we take the Whisperer?" she asked.

"Ruby, the Whisperer only fits two people max." Jay told her. He started up the Shouter's entry ramp. "Just get in here."

"You go on in Ruby. I have to lock up the house first." She went inside the ship. I went over to the microphone on the wall and gave the voice command 'Lockout' to lock every door, window and secret hatch in the house, except for the launch bay doors.

I walked up the ramp and told the kids to get comfortable. I pushed a button on the side wall and four beds pivoted out of the window. They laid down and got under the blankets. They would be asleep right after we took off.

I sat in the cockpit alone. Closing the enrty ramp, I looked back at the kids. They were laying down alright, but only Ruby looked tired. Jay usually was that way. Once he found out Rachel was in trouble, it was like an automatic switch into a constant state of awareness.

Flipping switches and pressing buttons, I opened the bay doors and got the Shouter off the ground. Withdrawing the feet, I moved forward just a few feet. Once I was sure we were off the ground enough, I pulled out of the bay all the way. The night sky was beautiful. I switched the forward screen to night vision with a touch on the window. Another touch of the window brought up a computer guide Victor helped me with. I set the course for the outskirt islands of England. I flipped a switch which expanded our wings. Climbing to be just above cloud cover, I looked back towards Jay. He was still staring. Ruby was passed out.

Checking the Shouter's gauges and meters took up more time than was expected. I constantly checked them, and before I knew it, a light warning sounded to signify I was in the area I needed to be. One last look at Jay, who was now finally asleep, and I flipped on the landing gear and shortened the wingspan of the ship.

There was a tiny island far off the coast of England, barely noticable, in which Night Wing kept his European affairs in. It had an above ground launch bay, with guest bedroom and monitoring room of the nation's criminal hot spots. That was where we were headed.

Carefully, I manuvered the Shouter into the launch bay and picked up the kids. I moved them into the guest bedroom and went into the monitor room. I scanned London for signs of trouble. I was amazed to see Rachel walking the street at this time of night. A shadowy figure was with her. I zoomed in and enhanced the image. It was a younger Rachel, dressed like she used to.


End file.
